Warmth
by Aqua
Summary: HeeroDuo Duo feels cold.


Warmth by Aqua

Duo lay on the bed, feeling cold despite the layers of blankets on his body and the pillows under his head. He wasn't wearing night clothing, as he had gotten used to sleeping nude these last few months, and it seemed as though whatever coldness was in the air had been sucked into his bones. What other reason could there be for the surrounding area to be so warm while he remained shivering?

This was actually a good safehouse for once. The beds were soft, the food was good and plentiful, there was cable and even a stereo. Yet the pilot of Shinigami had never been more miserable in his life.

Heero was late.

To most people, that wouldn't seem like a big deal. However, Heero was a Gundam pilot on a solo mission. Duo had been ordered specifically not to go with, since he had a tendency to show up whenever Heero was sent on solo missions. It had felt like a stab at him, but he knew that Heero couldn't disobey orders without causing a lot of trouble and Duo didn't want the other pilot to do so. Instead, he had to stay at the suddenly very empty safehouse and worry his mind over what was going on with the Japanese pilot.

It didn't help that Heero had been due back over fourteen hours ago. The instructions had been simple, just erase a computer system at a certain building with Oz ties and they were home free. In and out, home before the day was through.

Now Duo was laying on his bed, listening to silence, wishing desperately for Heero to come home to him and warm him up. What could have happened to make the other pilot this late? Surely it couldn't have been too serious?

It seemed like such a short while ago that the two of them had finally become lovers. What had surprised the few that knew was that Heero had been the one to initiate the relationship. The American pilot had been harboring feelings for Heero for a long time,  
keeping them buried deep within himself. He had convinced himself that if the Japanese pilot learned to love someone, it would never be a brash and immature American. After all, Heero was a serious young man with the weight of the world on his shoulders, a rich and beautiful young woman in love with him, and more military training that anyone Duo had ever met. Why would he want to be involved in a gay relationship with a street kid like Duo himself?

Then Heero had blurted it out one day. That he'd fallen deeply in love with Duo and wanted to try out a relationship with him. He'd said, his tone serious as he refused to meet the other's eyes, that he didn't know why Duo would want a heartless bastard like himself,  
someone who didn't really know how to love or what a relationship really was. Said that he wasn't perfect, but if Duo was willing to look past that and society's prejudices, that he would be there for him.

It had been the first time Duo had been witness to such a parade of words from Heero's mouth. Usually one had to force him to say something. However, these words had sent his soul flying and Duo had almost cried when he had heard them. All this time he'd been scared what Heero would think about him, only to find out that the Japanese pilot had withheld fears and feelings of his own.

They'd been a couple since that day, Duo teaching Heero all about relationships. It wasn't always clear sailing, and they tended to hit bumpy roads occasionally. Still, things had seemed perfect between them and he'd never wanted this dream to end.

But here he was, alone and trying desperately not to cry. Heero was late, might not even return, and Duo hadn't even given him a proper goodbye. He'd been pouting so much because he had to stay home that their farewell had been a simple peck on the cheek and a casual wave. He regretted it now! How he wanted to have given Heero a deep kiss that would promise more later, given him more of a reason to come back home other than to meet his whiny lover.

As he lay there, his mind in turmoil, Duo almost missed the sound of the bedroom door opening. He froze, closing his eyes and pretending to be asleep. It had happened so suddenly that it took a few moments for him to realize what was going on.

Heero was back! In once piece too, by the sounds of it. Duo had never been more relieved in all of his life. However, he didn't want Heero to know how upset he had been so he carefully kept his breathing deep and his eyes closed. He could hear Heero stripping down, then felt the bed depress. Thin but firm arms wrapped around his body as Heero slipped close to him, head resting on the pillow behind Duo's own. He could feel the other's breath tickling the back of his neck.

Warmth filled his body, his fears allayed. He knew that this was probably going to happen again in the future, the next time Heero went on a mission, but for now was simply relieved to have his Perfect Solider back.

The lips pressing against the back of his neck lightly caused a smile to come to his lips and he was glad Heero wouldn't be able to see in the darkness. He felt his lover shift into a comfortable position, wrapped around him, preparing for sleep. Long moments stretched by and Duo relished in the contact. Heaven was in the arms of Heero Yuy, that's for sure!

"I missed you Duo. Sleep well," Heero said quietly.

Several minutes later, Duo felt his lover's body go limp as he drifted into an almost instant deep slumber, as usual. Turning, Duo nuzzled his body against Heero's warmth.

"I missed you too, Heero," he whispered, lips brushing Heero's collar bone. The other pilot gave a contented sigh even in his sleep, instinctively moving closer to Duo and the young man grinned happily. Silence reigned again. Then, just before Duo fell asleep, he gave the unsuspecting young man a very sly look.

"Make sure you come back to me sooner next time or I'll get over there, shove Shinigami's scythe up your ass, and carry you home myself." 


End file.
